Vem Kuldor
Vem Kuldor, formerly Vem Izril, was once an extremely wealthy Dwarf Hold that has fallen to the Greenskins and Vermin. History Vem Kuldor was once known as Vem Izril or City of Jewels in Dwarf. So great were the veins of gems found in the mines that the riches were said to rival the great Dwarf city of Karaz-a-Kazak itself. Those were the days of Dwarf pride, but they would soon come to an end. The fall of Kelgari (-1789 BT) in the north at the hands of Orcs and Goblins was only the beginning. Using the Dwarf roads and trade routes, the green horde descended upon the southern holds with great ferocity. Tales of the riches of Vem Izril had been heard throughout the known world, and even the Greenskins knew great treasure was there for the taking. In their arrogance, the Dwarf had only lightly defended the passes to the north, thinking Kelgari would never fall. The Orcs took advantage of this and stormed into the hold. At the same time, the cunning Vermintide decided this would be the opportune moment to strike. They had been burrowing under the Dwarf mines for years. When they learned of the Orcs and Goblins assault, they launched an attack of their own. Faced with a battle on two fronts, the Dwarfs realized they were doomed. Retreating into the depths, the Dwarf made a valiant last stand to defend their hold. The carcasses of Orcs, Goblins and Vermin were piled high at the feet of the doomed Dwarfs as they fought to the bitter end. As the last Dwarf was killed, the invaders searched for the Dwarf treasure but found none. The warriors had given their lives to protect their treasure. Whilst they were fighting and dying, the Runelord Angrybeard and his Dwarf Engineer took the treasures and hid them in a secret vault deep within the mountain. Using Runes of Hiding, he concealed the door to the vault so only a Dwarf would be able to find it. Vowing to return, the Runelord led away what remained of the Dwarves of Vem Izril. Preparing his entry in to the Book of Grudges, he renamed the hold Vem Kuldor or Hoard Peak. In -1567, the Orcs destroyed and abandoned Vem Kuldor but the Dwarves did not return quickly enough to recover their treasures buried by the clever Runelord. War with the Orcs and Goblins had depleted their resources and the glory of the Dwarf kingdoms was at an end. The Dragon Gurz the Terrible soon claimed the hold. Using his race's ability to sniff out precious stone and gold, Gurz quickly found the hidden vault. It was then that Vem Kuldor came to be knowns as the Dragon Tomb. For many years, treasure seekers and adventurers came to the mountain to challenge the Dragon and loot the ruins. The Dwarf sent countless expeditions sponsored by the Miners Guild to regain the gems hoarded by Gurz. All of them failed until in -389 BT, Skelgii Dragonfighter entered the ruins, he found the hidden vault and confronted Gurz. After an epic battle, Skelgii slew the Dragon by stabbing it in the heart with a rune enchanted spear, claimed the treasures and the city of Vem Kuldor for himself. The Dwarfs made no attempt to recapture the hold, which is still infested with Goblins, Vermin, and other foul creatures. Instead, Skelgii and his descendants established a town in the valley below the old entrance. A few years after the town was created Goblins and Orcs attacked and besieged for many decades. The Orcs managed to capture a small area of the town near the old entrance and occupy to this day. In -324 BT, Humans came from the West and entered the deep mines of Vem Kuldor through a secret passage. There they encountered Vermin, Goblins and worse things. They fought for the dwarf city for a little under a century before they retreated. Okami Attack Vem Kuldor was overrun by Vermintide. The vaults were covered in the squealing rat like creatures. They had come for the precious gems such as felfrite that were stored deep inside the mountain. They worshipped this blue gem as if it was a real creature. The Vermintide creatures were not the only ones who wished to take over the city, an army of humans marched on the Dwarven City from the South, they were known to few as Okami... Okami had came from there land in the South to take some of the gold that the Vermintide had stolen from the dwarf storages. Okami came armed with great weapons of war and used there technological might to penetrate through the gates of the Dwarven stronghold. The order to blow the gate came from Kasai Kitsune the great Okami Chosen. Vermintide scurried around inside, working to protect there precious felfrite. Suddenly a large explosion rocked the mountain. Rocks came crashing off the mountain, causing tremors to scar the landscape. Rock slides came crashing down. The Vermintide commander Corpsesnare Horrorbody rallied his units for the impending battle that was about to take place. Corpsesnare was a fiendish creature of large size. Large spikes were impaled into his back creating a terrifying appearance. He was armed with a large scythe which was coated in thick layers of verminous poison that stunk horribly and had the same texture as blood. As he sat in the throne room that he had robbed from the dwarves. Crude wooden cages were the prison for the Gronx. Gronx were small goblin like creatures that allied themselves with the goblins, orcs and Greenskins. The Vermintide had two uses for Gronx, they used them as slaves or they ate them. As Corpsesnare rose from his throne another tremor rocked the mountain, the gate had been broken. A swarm of red soldiers clashed against the army of rats. They clashed inside the fortress. After several minutes bodies piled up in huge mounds and rivers of blood flowed through the fort. Slowly the Okami samurai pushed Vermintide back. The armies had clashed for four hours before Corpsesnare Horrorbody gave the order to retreat to the vault with the felfrite. The Samurai marched into the vault with the gold and loaded it, they had what they wanted. A scuttling noise outside the door